


hand that feeds

by narcissae



Series: eat their young - Fox!Riko AU [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Finger Sucking, Fox!Riko AU, M/M, Past Abuse, Riko is trying to make amends, blowjob, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissae/pseuds/narcissae
Summary: Riko is not sorry, he doesn't know how to be sorry, but he is trying to apologize anyway, and Kevin is tired, and he's not ready to forgive, but he's trying to heal.





	hand that feeds

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fox!Riko AU, wherein Riko goes to PSU with Kevin, and is attempting to mend the things he broke - Kevin's hand, and his trust in him.

Riko’s knees his the floor with a dull thud, and he looks up at Kevin blinking slowly, like he’s in a daze. His arms are loose at his sides, fingers splayed on the floor. Kevin would prefer them broken or tied, but he takes what he can get. These days, that’s a lot, with Riko riding on seven kinds of guilt, and grief and sorrow, and whatever anti-psychotics they have him trying out this time. 

It’s all trial and error. His medication that is. But also this new life. Kevin is better at it than him. He’s better at a lot of things, now. 

Riko’s lips are parted, and he’s breathing heavy. not like he’s being choked - Kevin knows what Riko sounds like when he’s being choked, but close. Like he can’t get enough oxygen in his lungs. In the darkness of their dorm room, he looks translucent like a ghost. 

“Don’t touch me,” Kevin warns. 

Riko’s hands form fists at his thighs, and he nods. 

Kevin raises his left hand. He’s been doing physio, and it feels stiff and tired. He runs it over Riko’s tattooed collarbone. Riko’s eyes flutter shut, and he sucks in a sharp breath. 

When Kevin’s fingers touch his lips, he whines. 

“Suck.” 

Riko’s mouth is soft. He obeys eagerly, taking Kevin’s fingers between his lips, swirling his tongue over them. It’s the kind of blind worship Kevin has become accustomed to now. 

It’s good to have something physically shutting that beautiful cruel mouth up. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs breathlessly, and leans against the wall. 

Riko hums, either gratitude or assent. 

“God, Riko,” he says quietly. 

He pulls his hand back. Riko kisses along the ridges of his scars. 

Dr. Dobson wants to see the two of them together. Wants them to talk it out. Wants Riko to apologize and wants Kevin to hear it. Says it will be good for their recovery, like she doesn’t understand that there are no apologies in the Nest. You do what you must to survive. Would Kevin have done the same if their places were reversed? 

He likes to think that he wouldn’t have. That he’d have been the better man. He thinks what he’s doing now isn’t that. It’s mere cowardice. 

Riko is still kneeling at his feet. He’s not apologetic, and he’s not apologizing. He already paid for what he did to Kevin. The Master beat it out of him, took a pound of flesh off with his cane, belt, bare hands, knives. 

Kevin wonders what would have happened if Jean hadn’t called him. 

“He’ll kill him this time Kevin, you have to take him away.” 

Riko had not been grateful. Riko was not grateful. 

He rests the side of his face against Kevin’s thigh. 

Two months at PSU. They’ve barely spoken to each other. Kevin doesn’t know how to talk to Riko anymore. Riko doesn’t know how to talk. 

“You know it’s Valentine’s Day,” Kevin says finally. He thought Riko might have dozed like that - leaning against him on his knees, but he hears a soft hum, somehwere between acknowledgment and a question. 

Riko pulls away and looks up at him. 

“Do you want to do anything?” his voice comes out rough. 

Kevin shrugs. 

“What would we do?” 

Riko gives him another slow blink. 

“Have you called Thea?” 

“Why would I?” 

Riko blinks again. Stands up in one fluid motion, and when he does, the lights turn on automatically. 

He goes into the kitchen and starts making tea. There’s five mugs on the counter, half-drunk. Kevin wonders how many more he’d made that he could be bothered to wash and put away. 

“You know I do, right?’ he says, walking up behind him, and wrapping his arms around Riko’s waist, relishing in the sheer freedom of it, the kind of contact he can demand now unrestricted. He hides his face in Riko’s neck. 

“Yes.” 

It was a given. Kevin would never unlove Riko. 

“I mean. Now.” Kevin says. 

“Yes. I don’t deserve it.” 

“Don’t pay lipservice. You’d kill me and ask me to thank you for it.” 

“I would. And you would.” 

It’s Kevin’s turn to hum. “Maybe. Maybe I’d even deserve it.” 

“In another universe, I think I could love you the way you deserve to be loved”

“Don’t give yourself too much credit.”


End file.
